Sur un air de piano
by Melticolor
Summary: John ne parvient pas à se remettre de la mort de Sherlock. Ce dernier charge Mycroft de veiller sur le médecin mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Je publie à nouveau après une longue absence. Bah, oui, c'est la fic la plus longue que j'aie écrite, et je voulais la terminer avant de poster. Elle sera découpée en 3 ou 4 chapitres et peut-être un bonus. Enfin bon, c'est pas ça qui vous intéresse!**

**Si je publie ce que j'écris c'est pour avoir des retours. Je suis assez fière du résultat final mais évidemment que mon point de vue n'est pas objectif... Du coup, n'hésitez pas à m'aider à m'améliorer ou dîtes juste bonjour, ça fait tellement chaud au cœur!**

**Merci à Amelia theFujoshi (j'espère que je n'ai pas écorché ton pseudo...) qui m'a boostée dans la dernière ligne droite.**

**Une dernière précision, les passages en italique sont dans le présent, les autres dans le passé.**

**Sur ce, assez blablaté, bonne lecture!**

_Sur un air de piano_

_Son cœur se brisa en miettes. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être encore plus mal que lorsque Sherlock était « mort » mais visiblement, tout peut toujours être pire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait plus que marre. Il avait survécu à la guerre mais Sherlock l'avait aidé à s'en remettre. Puis c'est Sherlock qui avait disparu, mais quelqu'un d'autre avait été là pour lui. Et puis tout s'était envolé et maintenant, il était plus que seul. Cette-fois ci, il tombait sans filets, sans personne pour ramasser les morceaux. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt qu'avait sa vie. Il avait décidé d'en finir et c'est ce soir que tout allait se jouer. Il voulait faire ça à Regent's Park, là où tout avait commencé car au fond, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Mike Stamford ce matin-là, il ne lui aurait jamais présenté Sherlock et son cœur n'aurait pas été brisé deux fois. Il avait vu la guerre, des champs de mines, des paysages et des corps dévastés mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer vivre pire. À l'intérieur, il était en charpie. Cette-fois-ci, plus personne n'était là pour lui, autant en terminer._

0o0o0

Pour Mycroft, l'histoire avait commencé deux ans plus tôt. Son frère, le seul détective consultant du monde, était venu le voir au gouvernement pour lui parler du plan qu'il avait pour éliminer l'un des plus dangereux criminels que la Terre ait porté. La première phase, à savoir simuler sa mort et ensuite s'infiltrer dans le réseau de Moriarty pour le détruire de l'intérieur lui sembla tout à fait cohérente et plutôt intelligente. En revanche, la deuxième partie du stratagème l'impliquait personnellement et l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Sherlock soupçonnait que John prendrait mal sa disparition et malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il ne voulait pas voir le médecin malheureux. Mycroft connaissait l'importance qu'avait leur relation pour son frère mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. L'amour était un désavantage, l'amitié également. Encore, si l'arrangement n'était que pratique il l'aurait compris, John tenait la maison et s'occupait de tout, laissant à son frère plus de loisir que nécessaire, mais il y avait plus que cela ! En tous cas, Sherlock n'accepterait de disparaître que si Mycroft promettait de veiller sur l'ancien militaire. Comme si le politicien n'avait que ça à faire, de jouer les babysitteurs ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, il tenait plus à la sécurité de sa très chère Grande-Bretagne qu'à celle de John et il aurait préféré parcourir le Commonwealth en twingo que de passer une journée auprès du médecin endeuillé. Cependant cette fois-ci, l'un impliquait l'autre, il accepta donc de garder un œil sur lui et d'intervenir si nécessaire, afin que Sherlock ne prenne pas racines sur la moquette. Coincé Moriarty et son réseau était primordial et cela valait bien quelques sacrifices. De toute façon, son équipe lui fournirait des rapports régulièrement et Sherlock serait de retour avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que cet arrangement avait signé le début de la fin pour lui.

Dès que le jeune Holmes fut parti, Mycroft chargea Anthéa de lancer la procédure habituelle en ce qui concernait les surveillances rapprochées. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le faux suicide de son petit frère et les premiers rapports. Il oublia bien vite cette histoire, trop absorbé par une affaire de catégorie neuf en Ouzbékistan.

Les premières semaines de deuil se passèrent le mieux possible dans ce genre de situations pour John. Du moins selon les rapports hebdomadaires classés dans des dossiers bleu marine, la couleur réservée aux affaires personnelles du politicien. Au bout de deux mois, le médecin commença à plonger. Il mangeait de moins en moins, ne sortait plus. Il avait pris un congé sabbatique à la clinique et payait ses factures avec trois semaines de retard en moyenne, lui qui avait veillé à toujours tout régler en temps en en heure. Mycroft ne s'en occupa pas vraiment, trop absorbé par la politique internationale mais Sherlock qui gardait évidemment un œil sur son médecin, lui intima l'ordre d'immédiatement régler la situation. C'est ainsi que l'Homme de glace se trouva à la porte du 221B, révisant son discours dans sa tête. Simple, efficace, précis. Il ne lui faudrait que vingt minutes au plus avant de retourner au bureau.

0o0o0

_C'est à cela que Mycroft pensait lorsqu'il frappa au panneau de chêne. Il s'était trouvé là il y deux ans, bien moins angoissé et bien plus sûr de lui. Il se dit que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que son histoire avec le médecin avait commencé et pourtant, John ne voulait déjà plus entendre parler de lui. Ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais était ici pour le savoir. Si à l'époque il avait préféré ignorer totalement le blond, aujourd'hui, il avait absolument besoin de lui à ses côtés. La même boule d'angoisse le tenaillait depuis deux jours. Elle ne le quittait jamais. C'était un poids insupportable sur son estomac, contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter. Depuis deux jours où John ne répondait plus à ses appels, à ses messages, à ses mails. Il avait même hésité à lui envoyer un recommandé. Lorsque l'ancien militaire ouvrit la porte, le politicien fit immédiatement un parallèle avec la première fois qu'il avait vu le médecin après la mort de Sherlock. Les mêmes yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, les mêmes cheveux en batailles et la même barbe de plusieurs jours. Son maintien légendaire avait disparu ainsi que la lumière dans son regard. Dans son pyjama élimé, on aurait pu croire que cela faisait des mois qu'il vivait dans une grotte. Son cœur se serra. Il avait imaginé plus ou moins tous les scénarios possibles mais voir son John dans un état pareil lui fit mal. Ce qui le blessa encore plus fut la lueur de haine qui brillait derrière la tristesse, au fond de ses pupilles. Mycroft eut un frisson d'effroi lorsqu'il réalisa que ce regard lui était directement adressé. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était probablement la cause de l'état de John mais il ne voulait pas, c'était impossible ! Il l'aimait trop pour cela ! Il espérait tellement se tromper. Il espérait tellement que le regard du médecin s'adoucirait quand il le reconnaîtrait. C'était probablement cela, il n'avait pas encore réalisé que c'était lui. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. Si on avait pu lui promettre que ses prières seraient exaucées, il se serait volontiers converti à n'importe quelle religion. John le fixait, le regard bien trop expressif pour que le politicien trouve la situation tolérable. Et il eut mal, une des plus grandes douleurs qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras il y a une semaine puisse le regarder ainsi. Il en était mortifié. Et son don pour la déduction lui était tout bonnement inutile. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons de la colère du docteur._

_« John, attends ! » _

_C'est tout ce qu'il parvint à dire avant que la porte ne se referme violement sur lui. Il entendit ensuite un coup, qui lui aurait certainement brisé la mâchoire si le chêne ne l'avait pas reçu à se place… _

_« J'ai des cartons à faire, dégage de mon chemin espèce d'enfoiré ! Pourtant je le savais, que t'étais qu'un sale con hypocrite ! Tu crois pas que tu as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule ! »_

_La déclaration du médecin arracha une grimace au politicien qui cherchait quoi dire mais ne trouvait pas. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses propres pensées. Il se débattait avec son cauchemar, ne sachant comment en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans John. C'était lui qui lui avait réappris à utiliser son cœur, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir après cela ? Il ne pouvait pas ne plus l'aimer, c'était purement impossible ! Il resta devant la porte à suffoquer pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il les sentent arriver, ces vicieuses. Il dévala les escaliers, et cria presque au chauffeur de démarrer. Il respira, se concentra le plus qu'il pouvait. Il les reteints, ses ennemies de toujours. Lorsqu'il fut enfin chez lui, il arrêta de lutter contre elles. Bon Dieu qu'il les haïssait, ces larmes, ces preuves de sa faiblesse ! Pourtant, il avait toujours réussi à les vaincre, et sans trop d'efforts en plus. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de savoir encore en fabriquer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il les avaient refoulées au fond de lui qu'il avait même oublié l'effet que ça faisait, de pleurer. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus assez de larmes, il continua de sangloter. I__l parvint enfin à se calmer et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi son médecin avait-il eut une réaction pareille ? Et de qui parlait-il quand il disait vous ? Puis tout lui parut clair. Il reçut l'évidence comme une claque. La solution était tellement évidente qu'il aurait dû comprendre de suite, avant même d'arriver à Baker street. John avait revu Sherlock et cet imbécile lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire. L'ancien militaire s'était alors sentit trahit par son petit frère mais également par lui-même, car il avait été au courant de tout, depuis le début, ce qui faisait de lui un sale con, il devait l'admettre. Mycroft comprenait pourquoi le médecin était en colère mais il sentit à nouveau l'angoisse l'envahir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment arranger la situation. Il devrait expliquer tout l'histoire à John mais celui-ci refusait de lui parler… C'était un problème sans issues. De nouveau, il les senti. Et il ne lutta pas. Il alla se servir un verre d'un whisky extrêmement cher, offert par un président quelconque et se rassit dans son fauteuil préféré, celui où il s'installait avec John, le soir, en rentrant du travail. Il se souvenait que son médecin venait toujours se blottir contre lui. Ils mettaient quelques secondes à s'entremêler et restaient là des heures entières, en regardant les lumières de la ville à travers la baie vitrée. Mycroft passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent, se laissant plutôt bercer l'un et l'autre dans la douceur de l'instant. John enfouissait souvent son visage dans son coup. Son souffle l'apaisait. Il se délecta de ce souvenir, sentant sa joue devenir encore plus humide._

_De son côté, John réfléchissait en terminant d'emballer ses affaires. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici une seconde de plus que nécessaire et voulait s'en aller avant que Sherlock ne revienne. Il savait depuis deux jours que son ami était en vie, et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en réjouir. Le salaud l'avait trahi. Et son frère aussi. Il l'avait pleuré, avait été ravagé de l'intérieur. Il avait fait confiance à Mycroft qui lui avait menti pendant deux ans. Deux ans de relation qui était bâtie sur un mensonge. Hypocrisie, encore et toujours. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son cœur arrête de lui faire si mal. Le trou de sa poitrine s'était réveillé et il se vengeait d'avoir été ignoré pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi est-ce que Mycroft s'était donné la peine d'être si attentionné avec lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il soucié de lui ainsi ? Pourquoi s'était-il donné autant de mal pour l'aider à faire son deuil alors que lui révéler la vérité aurait été bien plus simple ? Ils avaient joué avec ses sentiments. Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître ! Et que Mycroft ait le culot de se présenter il y a vingt minutes l'avait achevé. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel il rangeait son arme. Elle était là, tentatrice. Il hésita puis la mit simplement dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit, songeant à pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Mycroft Holmes, l'Homme de glace._

0o0o0

C'était deux mois après la disparition de Sherlock. John tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de la mort de son meilleur ami mais depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Il n'arrivait plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il voulait respirer mais c'était impossible parce que des mètres cubes d'un liquide épais stagnaient au-dessus de se tête. Il avait l'impression de vivre comme dans une bulle. Il ruminait tout cela, allongé sur le canapé de Sherlock, vêtu de la robe de chambre bleue de Sherlock dans cet appartement qui lui rappelait bien trop Sherlock pour qu'il arrive à faire son deuil. Mais pour être honnête, il ne se voyait pas quitter Baker street. Il avait essayé d'emménager à l'hôtel un moment mais l'expérience avait été un désastre. On lui avait prié de quitter les lieux à la deuxième terreur nocturne et dès lors, le 221B était devenu son cocon. Une sorte de carapace ou son meilleur ami était toujours un peu en vie. Un endroit où il avait horriblement mal, mais déjà moins qu'à l'extérieur. Rien n'avait bougé, il n'en était pas capable, pas pour l'instant. Se débarrasser des affaires de Sherlock aurait été pour lui comme de le tuer une deuxième fois. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Pas Mme Hudson, elle ouvrait et signalait ensuite sa présence. Quelqu'un d'autre donc mais qui ? Cette personne était soit angoissée soit en colère, il ne savait pas trop, ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce que Sherlock lui avait expliqué. C'était déjà pas mal cela dit. Il se dit qu'il perdrait moins d'énergie en allant voir par lui-même qu'en passant toutes les possibilités en revue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Mycroft Holmes, le Traître, se tenait sur le palier de son appartement. Il le tenait responsable, au moins à moitié, de la mort de son meilleur ami et ne supportait pas son sourire si faux. Pour autant, ce jour-là, il ne souriait pas. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux mais il ne sut dire quoi. De la pitié sûrement. John lui aurait bien envoyé une remarque sur son régime pour qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça mais se retint. Comme le politicien n'avait toujours pas dit mot, il s'effaça, sa jambe choisissant ce moment précis pour se manifester. Il faut croire que l'absence de douleur allait de pair avec Sherlock. L'aîné des Holmes entré, il proposa du thé, plus par politesse que par réelle envie et surtout pour briser le silence. Il s'en alla à la cuisine pour faire chauffer l'eau. En attendant, appuyé au comptoir, il observait Mycroft à la dérobée. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, il était toujours aussi antipathique. L'eau avait fini par bouillir et l'hôte se présenta au salon chargé d'un plateau. Il y avait ajouté des pavés bretons, juste pour embêter le politicien. S'il avait le culot de se présenter ici comme une fleur deux mois après le décès de son frère, il pouvait bien se permettre cette mauvaise plaisanterie ! Le silence avait repris ses droits et le brun évitait tant bien que mal de poser son regard sur les biscuits dorés. John n'était pas Sherlock mais il voyait bien que Mycroft peinait à démarrer la conversation. Le médecin commença à s'impatienter. Qu'il parle à la fin ! Il n'aurait pas pu lui envoyer un courrier ? Finalement, l'intrus prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Bien, voilà, euh… J'ai été… investit d'une mission avant le terribles accident de Sher-

\- Cela n'avait rien d'un accident ! La voix de John s'était faite plus menaçante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Euh, oui, excusez-moi… Enfin, avant la fin, Sherlock m'a contacté. En cas de problème, je devais faire en sorte que vous ne manquiez de rien et je suis donc ici pour que nous discutions. Disons plutôt que je devais m'assurer d'être présent si les choses tournaient mal et au vu de votre jambe qui vous fait à nouveau souffrir et que vous ayez repris contact avec votre psychologue, je pense que le moment est venu que je m'inquiète de votre cas…

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin de votre aide ? Vous en avez déjà assez fait ! Et, une dernière chose, ma vie me regarde, vous n'avez pas à vous permettre ce genre de remarques ! Sur ce, adieu, sortez d'ici avant que je vous frappe ! »

Le médecin était hors de lui. Lorsque Sherlock déduisait sa vie en quelques secondes, il trouvait cela fascinant. Lorsque c'était Mycroft, c'était juste incroyablement insultant. Tellement qu'il en venait même à comprendre Anderson et le sergent Donovan. En plus, si le Traître connaissait les dernières volontés de Sherlock, il devait savoir que son frère était en danger ! Et il n'avait rien fait ! Soudain, il pleura. Les larmes étaient venues d'un coup, sans qu'il les sentent monter. Il pleura car Sherlock n'avait pas agi en pur égoïste comme il le faisait tout le temps. Il avait pensé à lui et s'était inquiété. L'attention, même si elle impliquait le Traître, le toucha.

0o0o0

_Quand il repensa à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après la mort de Sherlock, John se demanda vraiment comment les choses avaient dégénéré. Comment avait-il fait pour se faire ainsi avoir par le politicien ? Comment avait-il finit par ne plus voir l'antipathie qui caractérisait Mycroft Holmes ? Il voyait leur relation ainsi à présent, comme une erreur de parcours. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire de même avec ses deux ans de vie commune avec Sherlock mais espérait y parvenir à moyen terme. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il était arrivé à l'hôtel dans lequel il comptait passer les prochains jours. C'était une chambre sordide, avec juste le nécessaire, mais au moins il y serait seul. Enfin, il aurait préféré avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter mais visiblement, c'était trop demandé à l'univers. Il n'alluma même pas la lumière et s'assit sur le lit._

_Dans son fauteuil, Mycroft noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il avait honte de se laisser aller ainsi. Ce genre de comportements ne lui correspondait tellement pas ! Il n'aurait pas dû être atteint aussi violemment. Il était néanmoins résolu à trouver un plan à mettre en action dès le lendemain car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son John. En s'écoutant penser ainsi, il avait envie de se gifler. Seulement son amant l'avait rendu humain et il ne pouvait rien contre cela alors autant faire avec. Il repensa à leur première dispute, la première fois qu'il s'était rendu à Baker street. Mycroft lui avait écrit un mail pour s'excuser et lui demander de se revoir. Poussé par la curiosité, John avait accepté. Il s'en souvenait encore, même si cette information était hautement inutile…_

Docteur Watson,

Veuillez m'excuser de m'être exprimé ainsi. Je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles et mon intention n'était en aucun cas de vous blesser. Bien sûr, il est impossible de revenir sur ses actes et je me dois d'assumer ce qu'il s'est passé, le fait que je n'ai pas su m'exprimer sur le moment ne pardonnant rien mais si vous vouliez bien me rencontrer demain au Diogène, je serai comblé de pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de ma visite impromptue.

Cordialement, Mycroft Holmes

_Même sur le moment, le politicien avait trouvé son mail extrêmement pompeux et se demandait comment son plan avait pu fonctionner. À cette époque ce n'était rien qu'un plan. Un jeu du chat et de la souris qui occupait ses heures de temps libre. Et maintenant, sa vie en dépendait. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans John, sans ses sourires calmes qui le réconfortait toujours après une journée de travail, sans son corps tremblant entre ses bras, sans ses bons petits plats… Tout ça faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et lui était aussi indispensable que respirer. La réponse de John lui revint en tête._

Monsieur Holmes,

Je suis absolument navré de vous faire sentir coupable. Si vous voulez me rencontrer, très bien, mais pas dans votre pseudo club guindé. Nous nous retrouverons au Cheval sans tête que cela vous plaise ou non. Et s'il vous plaît, cette-fois ci, venez-en immédiatement au fait.

John Watson

_Le Cheval sans tête… Dieu qu'il avait trouvé ce nom ridicule ! Qui appelait son établissement ainsi ? Enfin, il avait bien été obligé d'accepter s'il voulait que Sherlock ne réapparaisse pas dans son bureau pour lui remonter les bretelles. Il y était donc allé et finalement, malgré son nom ridicule, ce bar était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils y allaient souvent pour discuter, avant mars. C'était un genre d'havre de paix, où la Corée et les États-Unis n'avaient plus aucune importance. Une bulle loin des quartiers qu'ils fréquentaient, où ils pouvaient se retrouver comme seuls au monde pendant des heures pour refaire le monde._

0o0o0

L'heure du rendez-vous avait fini par arriver. John était là en avance pour avoir l'impression de contrôler un minimum la situation. Il commanda une pinte et attendit. Il avait fait un peu exprès de proposer un lieu aussi sordide à Mycroft. Le médecin ne venait ici qu'à cause du vieux piano. Si on avait de la chance, une âme torturée s'y installait pour jouer quelques notes. Certains avaient un talent, d'autres auraient dû s'abstenir mais parfois, on pouvait entendre des notes merveilleuses jusque sur le trottoir. Le reste du temps, l'instrument prenait la poussière, dans un recoin du bar, invisible pour la plupart des tables. C'était donc ici qu'il avait choisi de rencontrer Mycroft. Il espérait qu'il serait suffisamment déstabilisé pour laisser apparaître au moins une minuscule faille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à ce que le politicien soit humain. Son masque de glace ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, d'ailleurs, moins il verrait le Traître, mieux il se porterait. Et psychanalyser Mycroft Holmes était une chose qui si elle avait été possible, l'aurait effrayé. Sérieusement, qui savait sur quoi il aurait pu tomber ? On ne pouvait pas être le gouvernement britannique sans avoir des cadavres dans le placard. Et si Sherlock en avaient au sens propre, au moins les pauvres gens étaient déjà morts… Il était en train de se demander si l'Homme de glace possédait lui-aussi un palais mental et à quoi il ressemblerait quand une toux le sorti de ses pensées. Quand on parle de loup… Il tendit sa main au nouvel arrivant qui semblait sortir d'un autre monde. Somme toute, c'était le cas. Lui, dans son costume trois pièces impeccable, parapluie anthracite assorti et chaussures hors-de-prix vernies, parfaitement peigné et rasé, tranchait avec les chemises usées des ouvriers et des ivrognes présents dans le bar. Son air pincé ne correspondait absolument pas au parquet poli seulement par les pas, au comptoir de bois sombre surmonté d'une étagère prête à s'écrouler sous le poids des verres. Les banquettes usées qui avaient vu passer des centaines de personnes venues dans cet endroit loin du centre pour oublier un peu leurs problèmes ou juste retrouver des amis. Probablement que Sa Majesté en personne n'aurait pas plus attiré l'attention que lui. Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar, à côté de John. Il commanda un café, et le médecin se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Franchement, qui commandait un café dans un bar à cette heure ?

« Bien, vous vouliez que j'en vienne immédiatement aux faits, donc je vais commencer. Ne m'interrompez pas John, s'il vous plaît. Sherlock est venu me voir juste avant d'aller au Barts. Il voulait régler quelques affaires avec moi, histoire d'être sûr de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Mon petit frère était extrêmement préoccupé par votre sécurité, bien qu'il sache que vous sauriez vous débrouiller. Il voulait aussi que je m'assure de votre subsistance. Il a passé plusieurs minutes à me parler de la façon dont vous preniez votre thé, enfin bref. À la fin de notre conversation, il m'a fait promettre de veiller personnellement sur vous, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Je ne devais pas vous en parler, mais je pense que je vous dois la vérité. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à Baker street et j'ai été très maladroit, pardonnez-moi. »

Les yeux de John étaient humides et c'est avec une voix étouffée qu'il s'excusa auprès du politicien. Il sortit prendre l'air. Mycroft n'avait rien dit de particulier, il s'était contenter d'évoquer quelques fais d'un ton froid mais le fait d'entendre son nom, de savoir qu'il se rappelait comment il prenait son thé, avait fait remonter tellement de choses en lui qu'il se retrouvait à pleurer sur le trottoir, sous le regard intrigué des fêtards. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Chaque fois qu'il pensait y arriver, de nouveaux sanglots explosaient dans sa poitrine. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna surprit et une colère sourde l'envahit. Contre Mycroft qui le surprenait ainsi à pleurer et contre lui-même, de se montrer dans un état pareil au gouvernement britannique. Il vit une étincelle passer dans le regard du plus grand. Il ne parvint pas à la décrypter mais dû retenir son genou quand il le prit dans ses bars. Mycroft Holmes, l'Homme de glace, lui faisait un câlin. Et il le serait fort en plus ! Il essaya de se débattre mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Passé le moment de surprise, il se détendit un peu, appréciant malgré lui ce contact. Il se calma peu à peu. Lorsqu'il y repensa, allongé sur son lit à l'hôtel, John prit cela comme sa première erreur. Il aurait dû repousser Mycroft. Mais sur le moment, l'étreinte lui avait paru si agréable ! Il se rendit compte à quel point il était seul depuis que Sherlock l'avait quitté. Alors peu importait à qui appartenaient les bras qui l'enserraient, il en avait besoin et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il évitait à une époque de trop y repenser, mais peu à peu, alors que leur relation évoluait lentement, il commençait à chérir ce moment privilégié. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû l'envoyer paître… Lorsque Mycroft relâcha enfin sa prise, tous deux se raclèrent la gorge, gênés. Le politicien proposa ensuite de se rendre à nouveau à l'intérieur. John aurait préféré rentrer, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce contact mais il fut curieux de savoir pourquoi Mycroft voulait poursuivre. Après tout, ils ne devaient se voir que pour s'expliquer, chose faite. Il avait même fait des heures supplémentaires en le réconfortant. La géopolitique mondiale n'avait donc pas besoin de lui ? Les deux hommes s'assirent à nouveau au bar et John commanda deux bières. Il se délecta de l'expression de son voisin lorsque le serveur déposa les chopes devant eux. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure puis des négociations avec la Chine rappelèrent le politicien au travail. Ils se quittèrent donc précipitamment et partirent chacun de leur côté, réfléchissant à ce rendez-vous déstabilisant.

**Voilà donc ce premier chapitre. Les suivants devraient arrivés rapidement mais en attendant, laissez un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! La fiction étant déjà terminée, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire attendre... Voici donc la deuxième partie, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je tiens vraiment à m'améliorer! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

Les deux hommes s'assirent à nouveau au bar et John commanda deux bières. Il se délecta de l'expression de son voisin lorsque le serveur déposa les chopes devant eux. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure puis des négociations avec la Chine rappelèrent le politicien au travail. Ils se quittèrent donc précipitamment et partirent chacun de leur côté, réfléchissant.

0o0o0

_Toujours sur son fauteuil, Mycroft réfléchissait. La première fois, il avait pu se rattraper avec un mail. À cette époque, son plan avait été très simple, la jouer cash pour découvrir une faille chez John et s'y infiltrer. La faille, c'était la partie enfantine, les chances pour que l'argument Sherlock fonctionne étaient au beau fixe. Par contre, malgré son expérience, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à manipuler John. Finalement, il avait réussi à chambouler le médecin plus que ce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. En revanche, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait voulu réconforter le blond. Il avait un peu paniqué en se rendant compte que le contact ne lui serait pas insupportable, juste désagréable. Il avait peur pour sa veste… Il n'avait finalement plus eu tant que ça envie de rentrer discuter avec les Chinois. Arrivant à la fin de son troisième verre de whisky, Mycroft décida de jouer quitte ou double. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à John._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît, explique-moi. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? S'il te plaît !

Je t'aime, si tu savais… MH

_C'était niais, il se tuerait si quelqu'un d'autre que son John lisait ce message, mais c'était sincère et il espérait que la faculté du médecin à sentir ce genre de choses jouerait en sa faveur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Parce qu'au moment de leur première sortie, Mycroft était toujours dans le calcul. Quand avait-il finit par s'impliquer ?_

0o0o0

Dans sa berline noire, le politicien repensait aux dernières heures. Il avait pris John dans ses bras. Certes. C'était uniquement pour son enquête, pour vérifier à quel point il pouvait avoir de l'influence sur le médecin. Ce qui le préoccupait, en revanche, c'était pourquoi il avait eu cette idée d'une part et surtout pourquoi cet instant était loin de son top dix des choses les plus désagréables qu'il ait eu à faire… Embrasser sa tante Karen lors des fêtes de famille arrivait en première position. Il se força à mettre tout le dossier _John Watson _entre parenthèse dans sa tête et à se concentrer sur les accords commerciaux qu'il devait négocier. Les Chinois étaient coriaces mais pas autant que lui.

Le lendemain, il appela Anthéa à l'interphone.

« Vous seriez adorable de renforcer la surveillance de John Watson pour le prochain mois. Et si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour obtenir ses entretiens chez sa psychologue, ce serait parfait… Puis-je avoir un thé ? »

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il jugeait nécessaire de renforcer la surveillance, de toute façon, il allait devoir prendre le problème personnellement. Le médecin devrait normalement bientôt reprendre contact. Il avait intentionnellement oublié son parapluie au Cheval sans tête et Mycroft comptait sur John pour l'avoir emporté. C'est alors qu'il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Bingo ! Il était plus rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_Les Chinois devaient vraiment vous préoccuper pour que vous oubliiez votre parapluie. Passez à Baker street à l'occasion. Vous pourrez voir de vos propres yeux que je ne suis pas suicidaire. _

_John Watson_

Bien, c'était déjà une étape de réglée. Il l'avait même invité à Baker street, ce qui n'était sûr qu'à 54%, au vu de leur dernière rencontre. Il décida de se rendre le soir même au 221B mais se connecta quelques minutes aux caméras du quartier, pour être certain que tout allait bien.

Le soir venu, Mycroft était parfaitement détendu. Il n'avait pas commis la même erreur que la dernière fois et son discours était parfaitement prêt dans sa tête. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le médecin lui ouvre. Il l'accueillit avec un visage neutre et ne l'invita pas à entrer. Il se contenta de lui tendre son parapluie. Un ange passa. Le politicien s'était attendu à un sourire, au moins. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. John n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux mais n'étais visiblement pas d'humeur à le recevoir… Pourquoi l'avait-il alors invité ? Il aurait pu lui demander d'envoyer un de ses employés. Il décida de briser le silence, et par la même occasion, de trouver très rapidement un plan B.

« Merci pour mon parapluie, John. Et vous, ça va ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter, allez-vous en maintenant, répondit John, sèchement.

\- Vous pensez que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de jouer les babysitteurs ? Je suis ici de mon plein gré et si je ne voulais pas honoré les dernières volontés de Sherlock moi-même, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais utilisé une autre solution. »

En réalité, il était au pied du mur, mais un peu de bluff pourrait peut-être faire avancer la situation. Il devait faire en sorte de rendre John à Sherlock en bon état, et il y était déterminé. Déjà pour respecter sa promesse en vers son petit frère mais en plus pour pouvoir lui demander quelque chose en échange. Il avait vraiment besoin que le médecin entre dans son jeu, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Je pensais que tous les Holmes savaient mentir et j'avais tort. Si votre seul but est d'être certain que je ne me foute pas en l'air, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela. Et ensuite, je doute que vous croyiez aux morts qui nous voient de là-haut, donc Sherlock ne saura jamais que vous ne vous occupez pas de moi. Si vous voulez que nous discutions autour d'une bière de temps en temps pour vous donner bonne conscience, soit. Mais arrêtez de vous prendre pour mon meilleur ami, on sait vous et moi que je suis plus ennuyeux que la pluie à vos yeux. Rien ne vous oblige à vous inquiéter pour moi. »

John avait balancé son discours d'une voix froide et monotone. Il salua Mycroft avant de refermer la porte au nez du politicien. Ce dernier, parapluie en main, était sonné. Il comprenait peu à peu pourquoi le blond passionnait tant Sherlock. Il avait une forme d'intelligence intéressante à étudier et un cran admirable. Bien sûr, même s'il disait que le courage était un joli mot pour stupidité, cet aplomb l'impressionnait. Cette visite n'avait dans tous les cas pas été inutile. Il avait récupérer son parapluie préféré et savait exactement comment il allait procéder dans l'affaire _John Watson._ L'ancien militaire avait un genre de sixième sens. Il arrivait à savoir lorsqu'il était sincère. Il allait s'en servir. Mais il faudrait beaucoup d'auto-persuasion pour avoir envie d'aller boire une bière avec lui. Il allait tenter le mensonge par omission dans un premier temps. Un vieil instinct s'était réveillé en lui, celui de la chasse. Faire stopper la douleur chez John Watson s'était transformé en un jeu qu'il voulait plus que tout gagner. Un objectif ambitieux qu'il tenait à atteindre.

Depuis ce soir-là, Mycroft avait un nouveau plan. Il était bien plus méthodique qu'avant, conscient que la minutie serait la clef. La première étape consistait en la récupération d'informations. Les habitudes du médecin, ses goûts… Il devait trouver comment l'atteindre autrement que par Sherlock qui était un sujet trop sensible pour l'heure. Et même s'il ne ferait aucune gaffe, puisque qu'il faisait partie des Holmes, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Il commença par prendre lui-même la surveillance en main. Les dossiers bleu marine devinrent soudain bien plus épais. D'abord juste une corvée quotidienne, la tâche devint de plus en plus instinctive. Il connaissait par cœur tous ses horaires, à quelle heure il devait être plus attentif pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui n'était qu'une demande farfelue de son frère parmi d'autres trouva bientôt la place de rituel dans la journée de Mycroft. Il était conscient, quelque part, que les trois-quarts des informations collectées lui seraient hautement inutiles mais il continuait ses investigations. Il avait plusieurs fois voulu mettre la suite de son plan à exécution mais avait renoncé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Un jour, quand il eut terminé de lire le rapport sur le rendez-vous de John, qui se rendait toujours chez sa psychologue, il se décida à agir. Il avait l'air de s'être encore plus refermé sur lui-même et le politicien n'aimait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la situation s'envenimer.

_Que diriez-vous d'une pinte au Cheval sans tête ? Ce soir dix-huit heures serait parfait. MH_

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se mit en route. Il y serait en avance mais qu'importe. À dix-huit heures précises, John passa le pas de la porte. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sombre. Ils commandèrent et la discussion se déroula tout aussi naturellement que la dernière fois. Si Mycroft n'avait pas écouté son esprit cartésien en toutes circonstances, il aurait pu dire que ce lieu possédait une sorte d'aura. Mais cette idée était vraiment stupide alors il l'écarta rapidement. La soirée passa très vite et les deux hommes se quittèrent en prenant rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Dans sa berline, Mycroft fut frappé par un détail : ça n'avait pas été une corvée de discuter avec John Watson durant des heures. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé, pas une seconde. Son estomac fit de drôles de loopings. Comment était-ce possible ? Vraiment, il devait forcément trouver ce jeu amusant pour en être arrivé à un tel point.

De son côté, John lui aussi réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se rendre au Cheval sans tête. Maudite curiosité ! Il n'y était allé que pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi le politicien s'intéressait soudain à lui mais n'avait pas obtenu de réponse puisqu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Il était trop absorbé par leur conversation pour cela. Pourtant, il détestait Mycroft et sa manie de tout contrôler, tout manipuler. Il en avait déjà horreur avec Sherlock mais le trait était atténué chez son colocataire. Ex-colocataire. Tient, il n'y avait pas pensé durant toute la soirée, étrange, effrayant, agréable, tout à la fois ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'ils se revoient ? On ne prenait pas rendez-vous avec une personne qu'on détestait, c'était stupide ! Et d'ailleurs, en dépit des arguments de Mycroft, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il tenait à passer du temps avec lui. C'était vraiment trop étrange ! Enfin, il voyait sa psy le lendemain, peut-être qu'elle l'aiderait à y voir plus clair…

0o0o0

_Mardi 15 février, John Watson_

_Docteur Sullivan : Bonjour John, comment allez-vous ?_

_John Watson : Les psy ont beaucoup d'humour… Vous pensez vraiment que je claquerais la moitié de ma rente ici si j'allais bien ?_

_DS : Je reformule, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?_

_JW : Hum… Je suis sorti, comme vous me l'aviez conseillé et… Enfin voilà._

_DS : Mauvaise expérience ?_

_JW : Oh non ! C'était très sympa, c'est justement ça le problème, je suis sensé haïr cette personne et donc ne pas aimer passer une soirée avec elle… C'est étrange. Il n'y a que lorsqu'on se voit dans cet endroit que je la supporte. Sinon je ne peux pas la voir. Vous voyez, c'est le genre hypocrite et antipathique… _

_DS : Vous savez, le regard que l'on porte sur les gens change parfois, vous devriez en profiter. _

_JW : En profiter pourquoi ?_

_DS : Vous savez très bien pourquoi… Arrêter de vivre en ermite. Ou même recommencez à vivre, tout simplement._

_[…]_

_Mardi 22 février, John Watson_

_[…]_

_DS : Parlez-moi de votre rendez-vous._

_JW : Encore une fois, j'ai apprécié. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. En même temps, il est très doué pour la manipulation alors je ne me fais pas d'idées mais tout de même. J'aime bien quand on refait le monde. L'autre jour, j'ai vu des enfants jouer et j'ai souri, ça ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis… Depuis… enfin, vous savez. Mais j'ai toujours du mal à le voir ailleurs que dans ce bar. C'est vraiment bizarre…_

_[…] _

_Mardi 29 février, John Watson_

_DS : John, vous me semblez plus en forme, quelque chose de neuf ?_

_JW : Non, mais ma nouvelle routine me convient bien. Et il a été sincère avec moi plus d'une fois hier. Vraiment, c'est impressionnant comme les gens peuvent gagner à être connus ! Vous savez, d'habitude il a une sorte de carapace indestructible et hier, il m'a laissé apercevoir sa véritable personnalité. Je me demande jusqu'où tout cela va aller… On ne se voit plus qu'au bar, comme s'il savait que c'était la condition pour que j'apprécie nos rencontres. Venant de lui ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner…_

_DS : Avez- vous des sentiments pour cette personne ?_

_JW : Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous apprend en fac de psychologie mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on apprécie quelqu'un qu'on veut le prendre à même le tapis ! _

_[…]_

À la lecture de la dernière phrase, Mycroft avait rougit. Il était très loin d'être une vierge effarouchée mais l'idée que lui et John… Enfin… Sur le tapis… C'était incroyablement indécent ! Mais pourquoi pas ? Quoi?! Comment ça pourquoi pas? Il essaya en vain de remonter le temps pour ne pas penser la dernière phrase mais même le gouvernement britannique ne pouvait rien contre le temps. Et John l'appréciait. Prends garde Mycroft, ce n'est pas un avantage ! Il fallait qu'il surveille un peu ses pensées. Un peu beaucoup. Bon, visiblement, John commençait à baisser sa garde, donc l'honnêteté semblait être ce qui fonctionnait le mieux. Théoriquement, il aurait pu prendre ses distances, il n'était plus au fond du trou mais il n'avait aucune garantie qu'il ne replongerait pas. Il se décida à l'inviter au restaurent, pour changer un peu. Cadre inédit, ça promettait d'être intéressant. Il prit son téléphone et tapa un message à la va-vite pour l'inviter à dîner le soir même. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Et je porte quoi ? Je voudrais pas vous faire honte dans un endroit pareil… JW_

Curieux, pourquoi le médecin pensait-il qu'il pourrait l'embarrasser ? Si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas invité, il n'était pas masochiste… Enfin, John attendait probablement une réponse et ce soir le politicien avait envie de jouer un peu depuis qu'il avait lu les conversations de John. S'il voulait penser tranquillement, il allait devoir trouver une pièce sans tapis… Il trouvait sa réponse à la psychologue beaucoup trop agressive et voulait dissiper l'affreux doute qui l'envahissait. Serait-il possible que John soit attiré par lui ? Non. Définitivement non. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait un peu s'amuser.

_Et bien… Je pense que la chemise blanche cintrée que tu as mise il y a deux semaines serait parfaite avec un jean droit. Celui que tu mets pour les rencards… MH_

De l'autre côté de Londres, John recracha son thé et dû plusieurs fois relire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'attendait à une réponse froide et tranchée mais le politicien n'avait pas l'air d'être ennuyé par sa question. Et il le tutoyait. Lui, l'Homme de glace, l'avait tutoyé. Et les papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre lui faisaient peur. Mettant tant bien que mal ses pensées entre parenthèses, il partit se préparer. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, il s'attaqua au plus urgent, sa barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui donnait un air vraiment négligé. Il suivit ensuite sa routine, en y mettant bien plus de soin que nécessaire. Il se rappelait Harry quand ils étaient ado et qu'elle sortait avec son coup-de-cœur du moment. Bon Dieu ! Mais ça n'était pas pour Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste parce qu'ils se rendaient dans un endroit affreusement chic. Enfin, s'il arrêtait de se voiler la face quelques secondes, il devrait s'avouer qu'il se réjouissait à chaque fois de passer une soirée avec Mycroft. Leurs conversations étaient intéressantes, et la douleur le quittait le plus souvent pour quelques heures. Il avait recommencé à sourire et reprenait pied peu à peu. Il recommençait à travailler la semaine prochaine, c'était un progrès énorme ! Et il devait bien avouer qu'il devait tout cela à une seule personne. Mais la reconnaissance ne justifiait pas le fait qu'il sorte sa meilleure chemise et qu'il lui faille quarante minutes pour se préparer… Quarante minutes ? Il était en retard, bien jouer Watson !

0o0o0

John était en retard. Il n'était jamais en retard. Il avait eu une demi-heure pour se préparer, c'était largement suffisant ! Il avait réservé une table une peu à l'écart, au fond de la salle. Une bouteille de champagne hors-de-prix attendait déjà dans le seau à glace à sa gauche. Soudain, il l'aperçut. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le médecin était sexy. Sexy ? Depuis quand utilisait-il ce genre de vocabulaire ? C'était ridicule, on aurait dit une adolescente ! John continuait à avancer, et il était sexy donc. Non, il lui fallait un autre terme. Scandaleusement magnifique ? Peut-être hyperbolique. Très, très agréable à regarder ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Il lui faisant un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il lui fit purement et simplement la bise. Mycroft dû faire un effort surhumain pour rester impassible. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si familiers, c'était lorsqu'il avait réconforté le médecin. Puis il repensa à son message. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché, en le tutoyant.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on se dit tu maintenant ? Sauf si c'était une faute de frappe… entama John.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout ça fait longtemps que nous… euh passons du temps ensemble ! »

Mycroft avait hésité à utiliser le mot fréquenter. Ce qui impliquait tellement de choses qu'il en eut le vertige. Fréquenter ? Pourquoi voulait-il fréquenter John Watson ? C'était inouï ! Il réussit à se persuader que le vocabulaire importait peu et qu'il commençait à trop se prendre au jeu. Ils passèrent à nouveau une soirée agréable et le politicien ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, pas tout de suite. Depuis qu'il avait pris sa mission personnellement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rentrer chez lui le soir. Son appartement comportait deus étages immenses et une vue imprenable sur Londres qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Il avait toujours cru qu'il préférait la solitude ou plutôt s'en était persuadé mais sa vison des choses changeait. Il proposa donc à John d'aller se balader un peu. Ils marchaient depuis un quart d'heure, au hasard des rues, sans échanger un mot. C'était un silence confortable qu'aucun ne voulait briser. Leurs épaules se frôlaient parfois, tout comme leurs mains. Une fois, une seule, Mycroft prolongea le contact, mine de rien. C'était une expérience. Il voulait faire un état des lieux. Il n'aurait aucun mal à décrypter John et il pourrait ainsi adapter son plan. Le médecin ne devait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, pour son propre bien. Mycroft ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses attentes. Il cessa de réfléchir et se lança. Les résultats furent plus que surprenants. Les étincelles s'étaient transformées en feu. Une chaleur agréable remontait de ses doigts, longeait son bras et terminait sa course dans son cœur. La panique était proche, menaçante. C'était un Holmes, il ne devait rien ressentir ! Il ne pouvait rien ressentir ! Mais pourtant, il aurait aimé que John le retienne. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait l'air complétement perdu dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à la même chose que lui ? Possible, mais est-ce que ce serait un bon signe ? Ce dernier brisa le silence au moment où le politicien allait parler.

« Je dois y aller, on s'appelle. »

Juste une phrase, sèche, lancée sans même le regarder. La chaleur disparut un millième de seconde plus tard, remplacée par un froid mordant. Son cœur se serra. Une minute, pourquoi son cœur faisait-il ça ? La dernière fois c'était quand il avait quitté la maison et que sa relation avec Sherlock avait irrémédiablement changé. Depuis il avait fait tout son possible pour ne rien ressentir et un ancien médecin militaire se permettait de mettre tous ses efforts par la fenêtre ? Mais bon Dieu ! Était-ce possible ?

0o0o0

_C'est à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du médecin tourner au coin de la rue, que son monde avait commencé à se transformer. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé immédiatement, il n'avait pas assez de recul mais maintenant il s'en rendait tout à fait compte. Son univers aseptisé avait disparu avec la silhouette de John. C'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait construit des murs entre lui et les autres pour tromper la solitude, paradoxal mais ça fonctionnait. Mais il n'y arriverait plus. Si John partait, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Cette soirée au restaurant avait tout chamboulé. Sur le moment il n'avait pas bien réalisé mais maintenant, il visualisait très bien le gouffre où il s'était jeté. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il avait envoyé son message à John mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il se décida à le relancer_

Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais s'il te plaît, réponds-moi ! Retrouve-moi au bar, quand tu seras prêt. J'emménagerai là-bas s'il le faut, mais viens. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, Mycroft.

_Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un gilet ou de réajuster sa cravate. Il pensa tout juste à prendre sa veste à cause du froid. Il héla un taxi, hors de question que l'un de ses employés ne le voit ainsi. Il regardait sans-cesse autour de lui, cherchant John dans les rues de la capitale. Il avait cet espoir de le voir, et de tout arranger. Mais c'était impossible, dans une aussi grande ville, quelles étaient les chances de croiser son médecin ? Il fit le calcul dans sa tête, en estimant dix pour cent d'erreurs. Les chances étaient pour ainsi dire, inexistantes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir! C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je poste le dernier chapitre. Merci infiniment d'avoir lu, savoir que mon travail plaît à quelqu'un me fais super plaisir! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

_Mais c'était impossible, dans une aussi grande ville, quelles étaient les chances de croiser son médecin ? Il fit le calcul dans sa tête, en estimant dix pour cent d'erreurs. Les chances étaient pour ainsi dire, inexistantes._

0o0o0

De son côté, John avait vidé le minibar. Il était maintenant assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il avait tellement mal ! Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. En deux heures il avait perdu Sherlock pour la deuxième fois et Mycroft. Les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Celles en qui il avait toujours eu confiance, pour lesquelles il se serait battu contre vents et marées ! Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, pourtant il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose, sur la table. C'était son arme. La lune se reflétait dessus, la rendant irréelle. Elle était là, juste à portée de main. Il suffisait qu'il tende le bras. L'éclat du métal l'attirait, irrésistible. Lui mourrait pour de vrai, il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes. Mais finalement, il n'aurait plus à penser à tout cela. Il ne ferait plus de cauchemars et arrêterait de se torturer avec toute cette histoire. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de la recharger. Juste tendre le bras et en finir avec toute cette douleur. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne sentirait rien. Ce serait une délivrance. Il se leva et chancela jusqu'à la table. Il prit l'arme et la contempla quelques instants. Oui, c'était faisable. Une balle, juste une, et tout serai terminé. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et le ramena à la réalité. Non, il n'allait pas se tirer une balle dans la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir si ? Il voulait juste arrêter d'avoir mal… Mais il ne voyait pas comment y parvenir. Ces deux seuls antidotes s'étaient fait la malle, il savait très bien que sa psy ne pourrait rien pour lui et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se shooter aux antidépresseurs. Rien ne servait de s'acharner. Il était plus bas que Terre, s'était terminé. Il acceptait sa défaite. Vie VS John, 1-0. Mais une dernière impulsion d'énergie le fit sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel et se diriger vers Regent's Park, où tout avait commencé, tellement absorbé par ce qu'il allait faire qu'il en oublia le reste du monde, et son téléphone, par la même occasion.

0o0o0

_Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la rue, John commença à courir. Il le devait, pour évacuer toute l'adrénaline qui s'était accumulée dans son corps. Il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'il passa devant un café encore ouvert. Il alla s'assoir prêt de la fenêtre et commanda un thé. Une fois sa tasse devant lui, la porcelaine lui brûlant les doigts, il repensa à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre. _

_Premièrement, le temps anormalement long qu'il avait pris pour se préparer. Certes, il avait pas mal de choses à faire car même s'il allait mieux depuis que Mycroft et lui se voyaient régulièrement, il prenait moins soin de son apparence qu'auparavant. Mais tout de même, quarante minutes c'était long ! Il pouvait néanmoins trouver une explication rationnelle, s'il avait particulièrement soigné les détails ce soir c'était parce qu'il allait dans un grand restaurant avec le Gouvernement britannique et uniquement pour cela. Élémentaire._

_Ensuite, pourquoi le politicien avait-il soudain décidé de le tutoyer ? La seule personne avec qui il l'avait entendu utiliser ce pronom était Sherlock. Il l'avait dit, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches mais ça lui faisait quand même bizarre. _

_En enfin, le frisson inexplicable qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le grand avait frôlé sa main juste une seconde. Il était presque certain que Mycroft lui-aussi avait senti quelque chose. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était de l'attirance ou du dégoût mais il l'avait vu tressaillir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé de partir, avant que l'un ou l'autre face une erreur. Mais qu'imaginait-il au juste ? Qu'ils allaient vivre une histoire d'amour passionnée, qu'ils allaient s'embrasser sous les étoiles ? Que Mycroft Holmes était amoureux de lui ? Allons bon, il était tout bonnement ridicule. Rien ne serait arrivé, parce qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux. Ils étaient probablement amis même si l'idée était un peu bizarre mais amant ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour transformer un contact plus long que les précédents en prémices d'une histoire torride… D'un autre côté, il l'avait cherché. S'il ne lui avait pas fait la bise, rien ne serait arrivé. En y repensant, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait eu ce geste. Il lui avait semblé naturel sur le moment…_

_Conscient que ses réflexions ne le mèneraient nulle part à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, il appela un taxi en rentra au 221B. _

_Une semaine plus tard, Mycroft et John étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre au Cheval sans tête. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais le geste de Mycroft restait ancré dans leur esprit. Ils se convainquaient dans leur for intérieur que ça ne voulait rien dire. Le politicien avait rangé ce souvenir dans le carton _John Watson_, dans le dossier _expériences_mais rien n'y faisait, il bougeait tout seul et se retrouvait toujours dans une pochette en cuir dont Mycroft refusait de lire le nom. John, lui, mettait ses fourmillements sur le compte de sa solitude, préférant passer pour un mec sérieusement obsédé et en manque que d'imaginer une seule seconde l'homme assis à côté de lui autrement que comme un ami. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que le frère de Sherlock puisse avoir des bons côtés et à le considérer comme un ami mais un amant ? N'importe quoi ! Pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant et mettre fin aux regards intrigués du barman, il lança la conversation. Il savait que Mycroft ne résistait jamais longtemps lorsqu'il s'agissait de géopolitique mondiale. Au bout de quelques répliques laborieuses, ils discutaient comme avant, et s'étaient même de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'à finir à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, comme à leur habitude et le politicien partit comme une tornade, laissant John seul avec ses pensées et une bière encore à moitié pleine. Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'il se pose des questions. Ou peut-être pas ? Il savait très bien que Mycroft le décryptait tout aussi bien que Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de briser leur amitié pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il se sentait tellement mieux en sa présence. Il était devenu indispensable à son équilibre, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il devait vivre sans lui. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que ses pensées étaient ridicules, dignes d'un roman photo guimauve pour gamines de treize ans mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait… Mais cela voulait-il pour autant dire que Mycroft représentait plus qu'un soutien moral pour lui ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de répondre à cette question…_

_Mycroft était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, les pieds posés sur son bureau. Il ne faisait jamais cela d'habitude mais trouvait finalement cette position très confortable. Il feuilletait différents rapports en attendant que John sorte du travail. Il voulait lui envoyé un message lorsqu'il serait sur le trajet vers Baker street pour lui proposer de faire un détour par le Cheval sans tête. Ce n'était pas leur jour habituel mais il avait vraiment envie de revoir le médecin. Son point faible était tatoué sur son front à l'encre fluorescente et il commençait vraiment à craindre pour la sécurité de John et avait placé des hommes près du 221B. Le plus sage aurait été de lentement se séparer du médecin, et de presser Sherlock pour qu'il revienne plus vite auprès de lui. Mettre ses sentiments de côté et continuer comme avant. Mais il en avait marre de se sacrifier et du lutter. Et même s'il était conscient que son attitude était des plus égoïstes, il voulait continuer à voir John, amicalement bien sûr, il était un Holmes, parler d'amitié était déjà suffisamment dérangeant. _

_Le radar sur son bureau indiqua à Mycroft que John était déjà arrivé à la station de métro. Parfait ! _

Tu n'aurais pas envie que l'on se retrouve au Cheval sans tête ? Dure journée… MH

_Il n'avait pas exactement eu une mauvaise journée mais la compassion du médecin l'empêcherait de refuser. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. _

Je rentre me changer, 18 :00 ?

_Mycroft répondit rapidement et exécuta une danse de la victoire parfaitement ridicule sous les yeux médusés d'Anthéa qui venait d'entrer._

_« Je… reviendrai plus tard… Monsieur. Pardon Monsieur »_

_La secrétaire sortit, laissant le politicien bien refroidi. Incroyablement embarrassé, il se remit au travail, attendant l'heure de s'en aller avec impatience. Lorsqu'il partit, il passa devant le bureau d'Anthéa qui avait retrouvé tout son professionnalisme. Il ne vit pas cependant le petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait lorsqu'il fut sorti. _

_John avait suivi son instinct. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû museler cette petite voix dans sa tête. Il avait invité Mycroft à dîner au 221B. Depuis quelques semaines, il s'était remis à la cuisine. Il avait arrêté après la mort de Sherlock, il n'avait plus le cœur de manger et perdu l'envie de préparer de bons petits plats. Mais un jour, en rentrant du Cheval sans tête, il avait eu envie d'un ragoût. Celui que sa mère faisait et lui avait appris ensuite. Il en avait parlé à sa psy, considérant que c'était un bon progrès et elle lui avait suggéré d'inviter quelqu'un à partager un repas avec lui. Ni une ni deux, il avait pensé à Mycroft et avait hésité longtemps avant de lui envoyer un message. Pour finir, il s'était décidé et il se retrouvait dans son salon, complétement désorienté. Rien n'était prêt. Bon, première étape, commencer le repas. Il préparait un poulet à la thaïlandaise, son plat préféré. Il découpa les légumes et les escalopes en lamelles et jeta le tout dans la poêle. Il ajouta quelques épices et eu la main un peu lourde sur le gingembre. Ensuite, il rangea un peu car même si Sherlock n'était plus là, il y avait toujours du désordre. Il alla vérifier que tout allait bien en cuisine avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et se prépara. Dans sa chambre, il choisit la chemise blanche, la fameuse et sourit en se regardant. Pour être honnête, il se trouvait pas mal. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Pour la première fois, John était enchanté de voir le visage de Mycroft en ouvrant. Il avait une bouteille d'un vin probablement rare et hors-de-prix dans une main et son parapluie anthracite dans l'autre. Ils se saluèrent et John le débarrassa rapidement. Il sortit deux vers de l'armoire, qu'il posa sur le comptoir. _

_« Tu veux boire ton vin ?_

_Il est là pour ça, j'espère qu'il va te plaire… _

_Tu nous sers ? Je vais voir si tout se passe bien. »_

_Mycroft s'exécuta. Il était ravi de pouvoir s'occuper les mains. La dernière fois qu'il avait atteint le stade six de panique interne, c'était le 11 septembre. Autant dire qu'il fallait qu'il se calme d'urgence. Il avait bien réfléchit et allait analyser John. S'il obtenait dix preuves que le médecin était attiré par lui, il passerait à la vitesse supérieure. Il estima que l'odeur de gingembre qui émanait du wok ferait un très bon début. La chemise également. Plus que huit. Le vin était versé et les plats prêts. John s'appliqua lorsqu'il mit son poulet dans les assiettes. Il n'arriverait jamais au raffinement d'un trois étoiles mais il pouvait essayer de faire quelque chose de joli. Il déposa son œuvre sur la table et s'assit._

_« Bon appétit ! _

_Merci. Ça a l'air absolument délicieux, répondit Mycroft._

_Tu es sûr que ça va ? Quelque chose ne va pas au travail ? _

_Oh non, tout va bien, les accords avec la Corée avance bien… »_

_John n'insista pas, sachant très bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire parler un Holmes lorsqu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ils mangèrent en silence. Le médecin observait Mycroft à la dérobée. Il savait que l'autre le remarquerait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aurait aimé avoir le même don pour la déduction que son voisin d'en face ! Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre rien qu'un instant. Même pas une seconde de pur bien être. Un instant où chacun se sentait à sa place, enfin. Mais juste après, leurs assiettes leur parurent extrêmement fascinantes. Pendant un temps, ils restèrent ainsi, à fixer les carottes et la sauce soja. Mycroft avait arrêté de compter les preuves, il en avait bien assez mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Était-ce réel ? John allait-il bien le prendre ? Lui qui clamait sur tous les toits et à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était pas gay, serait-il prêt à l'accepter ? Et puis il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner toutes ces choses que l'on donne à l'autre lorsqu'on est « ensemble ». Le mieux était encore de se taire mais il avait tellement envie de savoir. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu ignorer les conséquences et juste penser à lui. Essayer, peut-être était-ce possible ! Il se rendit soudain compte que John avait débarrassé la table et se tenait devant lui, l'air intrigué. Il devait probablement lui avoir parlé…_

_« Bon Dieu, tu étais vraiment loin dans tes pensées, j'ai dû t'appeler trois fois ! Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?_

_Mais non puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire. Tu m'as posé une question ?_

_Oui, je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer au salon, dit John, dubitatif. »_

_Il s'effaça pour laisser le politicien passer. Le passage était étroit et pendant quelques secondes, le plus grand sentit le souffle chaud du médecin contre son coup. Il ralentit inconsciemment, pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce moment exquis mais se força à avancer, conscient de leur trop grande proximité. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil du fond et John s'installa face à lui. Le médecin avait allumé un feu, qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Leur verre dans la main, ils profitaient du moment présent. Mycroft, était confortablement installé et la vue lui plaisait énormément. Si la première fois, il avait tiqué sur le mot, aujourd'hui, il n'hésitait pas à penser que le médecin était sexy. Vraiment sexy. Les flammes créaient des ombres qui changeaient constamment de place sur son visage. Il avait laissé ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, ce qu'il trouvait très peu élégant en temps normal mais sur John, l'effet était réussi. Il avait remonté les manches aux coudes pour être plus confortable est était enfoncé dans le fauteuil, complétement détendu. Un petit sourire restait fixé sur ses lèvres. Mycroft s'était redressé sans s'en rendre compte. Il était maintenant assis tout au bord du fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête appuyée sur ses mains. Il avait posé son verre au sol. C'est là qu'il remarqua le tapis. Il se souvint de la phrase que John avait dite chez sa psychologue et rougit. Le scénario ne lui paraissait plus si aberrant… John sortit soudain de sa torpeur et regarda Mycroft d'un air intrigué._

_« J'ai un truc sur le visage ? dit-il avec l'air le plus détaché possible. _

_Non non, tu… tu… Rien, il n'y a rien. Cette chemise te va vraiment bien ! »_

_Le politicien ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage. John quant à lui essayait de tuer les étincelles qui montaient de son bas-ventre. Non, Mycroft ne pouvait pas être en train de le mater. Non, Mycroft ne le trouvait pas attirant. Pourtant il avait complimenté sa chemise… Oui mais c'était pour dire quelque chose. _

_« Il se fait tard, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. _

_Tu ne me déranges pas ! Reste ! il avait dit cela d'une façon beaucoup trop désespérée. _

_Non, vraiment. C'était une superbe soirée, tu es très doué avec des casseroles ! »_

_Mycroft se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en s'insultant mentalement. Il avait tout fichu par terre. John s'approcha, son parapluie à la main. Il le saisit, s'attardant sur la main du médecin. Et tout s'enchaîna vite, très vite. Ce contact réveilla tout ce qu'il avait réussi à enfouir en lui. Les lèvres du blond lui semblèrent soudain absolument délicieuses. Ne contrôlant plus son corps, à moitié conscient, il se pencha en avant. John ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il hésita un dixième de seconde et fini par réduire à néant les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de la bouche de l'autre. Juste une petite pression, très chaste, qui suffit à envoyer une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Il parvint de justesse à reprendre le dessus sur lui-même et s'en alla en coup de vent, en lançant un simple « désolé ». John quant à lui se tenait au milieu du salon, chancelant, le souffle court, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ou plutôt si, il savait qu'il aurait voulu passer une éternité ainsi, et que la chaleur qui l'avait envahi était la preuve que Mycroft était plus qu'un ami. Et après ? Il s'était enfui, donc ce baiser avait dû être décevant. Quelque chose se serra dans sa gorge. Il éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher. Durant la nuit, il rêva plusieurs fois de leur échange et d'une autre fin à leur soirée. _

_John passa une semaine à se lamenter. Puis il se dit qu'il en avait assez et convoqua Mycroft au Cheval sans tête. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'objet de ses pensées était appuyé contre sa berline noire. Ces yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il repéra John. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire, et le médecin pouvait voir l'espoir dans ses yeux. Le politicien ouvrit la porte, et John entra. Ils roulèrent une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à arriver devant un immeuble très chic. La voiture pénétra dans le parking souterrain et Mycroft et John prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'en haut. Toujours en silence, le propriétaire guida le médecin dans le salon de la baie vitrée. Londres s'étalait sous les yeux de John, dans une lumière irréelle de fin d'après-midi. Chacun à un bout de la pièce, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Puis Mycroft se décida à parler. _

_« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je… J'ai paniqué tu comprends ? Parce que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon cœur allait exploser, tellement il battait fort. C'est ridicule, un cœur n'explose pas, toi et moi le savons très bien mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eue. Et je suis parti parce que… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait. Enfin justement, je ne le savais que trop bien. Je ne voulais pas te blesser tu sais, tellement pas ! Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît ! »_

_John était muet. Mycroft aussi ressentait toutes ces choses ? Bien sûr qu'il le pardonnait d'avoir eu peur mais un doute affreux l'envahit. Le brun s'était excusé mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne regrettait pas, ni qu'il voulait recommencer. Son cœur se serra. Alors c'était fini ? L'air commença à lui manquer. Le politicien était maintenant en face de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer. Il prit son menton dans sa main et releva sa tête. John ne comprenait plus rien. Il ressentait toutes les émotions possibles mais ne savait pas laquelle dominait. Il pensait voir de l'amour et de l'espoir dans les yeux de Mycroft mais il pouvait tout aussi bien l'imaginer. La tête lui tournait. Avec un petit rire, le politicien porta ses lèvres aux siennes. À nouveau, ce fut délicieux. John entoura la nuque de Mycroft, s'y accrochant désespérément. L'autre avait passé ses mains dans le bas de son dos, et remontait dans une caresse possessive et délicieuse. Le baiser s'approfondit. La langue de John vint quémander celle de son amant. Une danse passionnée commença alors entre eux, leurs mains se faisant elles aussi plus entreprenantes. Plus rien n'existait que leur deux corps tremblants désir. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. _

_« Je crois bien que je t'aime, dit John _

_Moi aussi. »_

_Ces mots, ces mots qui pour lui ne voulaient rien dire, qui étaient même la pire des faiblesses, ces mots, prononcés par John étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'il connaisse. Il les lui dirait un jour, quand il serait prêt. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à les faire sortir de sa gorge. Alors il avait répondu moi aussi. Mais il les pensait, ça oui. _

0o0o0

Mycroft était arrivé au Cheval sans tête. Il s'assit au bar et commanda un whisky qu'il bu cul-sec. Il en prit un deuxième, puis un troisième. Le serveur le regardait, l'air de se demander pourquoi il était seul et buvait autant mais le politicien n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter. S'il n'était pas capable d'observer, tant pis pour lui. Il repensait au mois de mars, le fameux après-midi. Après leur soirée au restaurant, ils avaient continué à se voir et leur relation avait peu à peu évolué. Il avait fallu du temps. L'un et l'autre étaient conscients du tour que prenait leur relation et en étaient effrayés. Chacun pour des raisons différentes mais le résultat restait le même, ils attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Le politicien prit un jour les devants et se demandait encore où il avait trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à John. Il n'avait absolument jamais fait le premier pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour personne non-plus, mais passons. C'est alors que John avait dits ces mots pour la première fois et c'est pour cela que Mycroft chérissait cette après-midi de mars. Assis sur son tabouret de bar, il songea qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire ces mots en face à John. Quel abruti ! Pourtant, il l'aimait. Il le lui écrivait souvent mais n'avait jamais réussi à le lui dire. Quel con ! C'était la pire erreur qu'il ait jamais faite. Il se leva et alla s'installer au piano. Il n'avait plus joué depuis que Sherlock avait eu treize ans. Ils jouaient souvent des duos ensemble, et étaient vraiment bon. Mais ensuite son petit frère n'avait plus voulu participer et le piano avait perdu de son charme pour lui. Ce soir pourtant, il avait envie de sentir les touches sous ses doigts. Avec un peu de chance, il se sentirait mieux en se concentrant sur les accords. Il joua les premières notes, assez mal il fallait le reconnaître. Mais très vite, il retrouva ses anciens reflexes. Les rares personnes encore présentes s'étaient tues et écoutaient, dans un silence quasi religieux.

John ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à la direction dans laquelle il marchait. Il se laissait porter au hasard des rues, un peu comme ce soir-là, après leur sortie au restaurent, avec son ex-amant. Car c'était cela non ? Ils avaient rompu depuis qu'il l'avait trahi. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était parti. Une, deux, trois heures ? Puis, les rues devinrent familières. Il connaissait le quartier. Il vit une enseigne de l'autre côté du trottoir et maudit ses pas de l'avoir mené dans cet endroit. L'univers avait vraiment un humour désespérant. Étrange, d'ailleurs, que l'établissement ne soit pas fermé. Il hésita à traverser la route et à entrer. Boire un verre et mourir, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. C'était juste que l'endroit lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui en fait n'étaient pas vrais, puisque le seul but de Mycroft avait été de faire en sorte qu'il soit toujours là quand Sherlock reviendrait. Ils étaient vraiment des salopards égoïstes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il céda finalement à l'impulsion qui le poussait à l'intérieur. Devant la porte, il lui sembla entendre le vieux piano. En espérant que l'interprète de ce soir soit doué, il poussa le battant. Il se dirigea immédiatement au comptoir et commanda une pinte, sous l'œil intrigué du barman. Il regardait John régulièrement, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un problème compliqué. Le médecin n'avait pas envie de comprendre pourquoi l'autre se comportait ainsi et se concentra sur la musique. L'air était triste à mourir. Les accords mélancoliques s'enchaînaient et restaient suspendus dans les airs, tantôt puissants, tantôt doux, parfois agressifs mais l'ensemble était incroyablement triste. Tout l'espace était saturé d'émotion. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. S'il lui avait resté des larmes, il aurait pleuré. C'était à la fois précis et indéfini. John était transporté. La curiosité, toujours la même, le poussa à se rendre au fond du bar. S'il avait été dans un cartoon, sa mâchoire serait tombée au sol. Mycroft était assis au piano, des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons et remonté les manches de sa chemise. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa veste était posée un peu plus loin sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il était complétement absorbé par son morceau, aux coins de ses yeux perlaient des larmes. John n'osait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Sur le visage du brun, on pouvait lire sa concentration et sa peine. Mais seuls ses traits étaient crispés. Ses gestes, eux, étaient complétement déliés, souples comme des vagues. Une dernière série d'arpèges, et le morceau s'acheva. Les notes restèrent suspendues quelques secondes au-dessus du vide, avant de s'éteindre. Un silence de cathédrale régnait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Myroft leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de John. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Le cœur du médecin loupa quelques battements et il se rappela de respirer quand sa tête commença à tourner. Il s'élança vers le piano et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre le musicien dans ses bras. Il mit tout ce qu'il ressentait dans son étreinte et soudain, il sentit Mycroft se raidir.

« Pourquoi as-tu apporté une arme ? » dit-il, inquiet.

Le politicien resserra son étreinte lorsqu'il comprit, en jetant un coup d'œil au médecin. Il le serait tellement fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer.

« Mon Dieu, je m'en veux tellement ! Pourquoi ? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

John s'écarta. Avait-il vraiment prononcé ces mots qu'il attendait tellement ? Enfin ? Il les attendait depuis si longtemps ! Des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il oublia tout. Il oublia la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il avait compris et se retrouver dans les bras de Mycroft était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il scella ses lèvres à celles de son amant sous les applaudissements des autres clients. Revenants sur Terre, ils se séparèrent en rougissant.


End file.
